Wait A Minute
by Rs223
Summary: When Harry and Ron, as the last two wizards alive, try to go back in time. Instead, they have a blast milking their roles as their counterparts in a Wrong Boy Who Lived Dimension. While the members of the new universe deal with hardening conflicts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Prologue:**

No one knows the best way to move on after a person you love destroyed your life. The best way, Ron Weasely believed was to leave his sorry world behind.

He was leaving along with his best friend, Harry Potter. They were going back in time to make sure the person they both loved never destroyed the world.

In the current time, Ron clenched his hand around Harry's wrist. The two men stared at a misty river. A few minutes ago they poured a blue potion. They spent the past few months creating a time-travel potion their other best friend, Hermione Granger, had written before her untimely death.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

Ron's nerves churned within his body. His throat constricted, making it hard for him to breath. He was ready to see Hermione, and everyone else they lost again. An image of Hermione's lifeless brown eyes flashed in Ron's mind.

"Wait a minute, mate", Ron exclaimed. "Are you sure you want to risk it? Come on, what if we end up living our lives in endless time loops or as squashed chickens?"

"Ron," Harry sighed. "Wasn't it you who spent every badgering me about taking this chance. How marvelous it would be to see our family again and leave this god-forsaken world of loneliness. And how fun it would be. And you say I'm the antsy one."

"All right. All right. This will be a blast. I can't wait to screw with everyone's minds!"

And with that, the two men jumped into the river. Both haunted souls unaware there were a grumpy old fellow who jumped into the river too.

**Wait? I'm George Harding?**

Harry woke up to sound of a deep jazz music. Aw, the joys of sweet music. Every year, on Halloween, since the apocalypse, Harry would drink fire-whiskey with Ron while listening to Duke Ellington. There was something nice about the blend of wizard and muggle culture. It was their tribute to the day before the wizarding world became almost extinct thanks to the Dark Lord Menace. The day when Harry and Tonks had danced before falling on the floor in lumps, giggling over their clumsiness. The day Ron and Hermione tried to create a drink better than fire-whiskey. Those were the days…

When he lived with the Dursleys, he never recognized their good taste in music. He always focused on his horrid condition. Now, lying in his younger body, Harry felt at home.

Harry opened his eyes to a bright yellow room. A strange room unlike the room he lived at the Dursleys. On the floor lied a laptop lay, along with clumps of clothes. Books orderly organized in a shelf.

What they hell? Why wasn't he at the Dursleys? Great. Maybe Ron was right about waiting a minute.

A woman barged through the doorway. "Georgie! Up and at them! You have fifteen minutes before we have to catch our portkey to the Quidditch World Cup. Come on. And for once don't start bickering with your farther during breakfast."

With her speech finished, the woman left, her curly light brown hair billowing around.

Great. Harry thought. I'm stuck in someone else's life. At least there is Quidditch. I wonder if Krum's playing.

A few hours later, Harry smiled as he sat around a campfire with Mr. and Mrs. Harding. He had learned many things the past few hours. He acquired the life of their adopted son George Harding. He still had the appearance as himself at fourteen. The same scrawny body that look like it never ate and his ugly lighting bolt scar.

His new parents were irritating. Mrs. Harding kept fighting and babbling about the day ahead and Mr. Harding complained about being outdoors.

Why was his whole life so different? Did jumping into the potion-filled river comatose in a strange dreamland where his past was completely different?

Well, whatever was going on, he would deal. His whole life was full of confusion.

In the distance he saw Amos and Cedric Diggory setting up their tent. It was strange to see the handsome boy again. So exuberant, whistling as he matched the tent pieces together.

The old face reminded that Harry that he should search for Ron. Hopefully, Ron was still a Weasely and he could touch base with Ron.

"Can I explore the campground?" Harry asked the Hardings.

"Sure sweetie." Mrs. Harding smiled.

Mr. Harding just grunted, absorbed in reading his newspaper.

Walking through the campsite was a delight. He walked by many tents with Bulgaria supporters. Everywhere Harry looked was a poster of Viktor Krum.

Harry passed a tent where he experienced a brief flash of desire to rummage into the tent and kiss the people inside. His years being near Fleur, helped him constrain his impulse.

After a long walk, Harry legs started to throb and he almost sat down when he saw Ron frowning next to a boy who looked like Harry's identical twin.

Harry stood behind a tree and made a hissing sound.

The messy-haired boy next to Ron yelped, "Argh, snake."

"Oh, don't be such a baby," Ron exclaimed. "It's just an animal."

"Don't criticized me," Ron's companion growled. "I saved you and all the wizarding world from You-Know-Who. Don't you dare forget about that."

Ron smirked, "Don't you worry my gallant savior. I shall defeat the filthy beast. Just wait and see."

"No way am I moving. I can't believe your mother made me wake up at four am. Just bring me the dead snake to add to our collection."

"Wait a minute, and the snake will be ours."

"Mine. You mean."

Harry watched Ron leave his amusing replacement "Boy-Who-Lived," and stealthily walked toward him.

Ron panted as he neared Harry and whispered in despair, "Harry! We failed."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Geetac- I'm glad you liked the chapter!

**In Azkaban Cell Number Twenty-Two**

Groans could be heard from the prisoner of Azkaban Cell number twenty-two. The prisoner day was moving from a happy visit from the prisoner's mother to an agonizing day of horrifying memories flashing through the prisoner's mind.

Stuck within a scary underground cave. Being roughly dragged by aurors to cell twenty-two. Hearing her youngest brother laughter and her mother's cries for mercy during her farce of a trial.

The only reason the prisoner refrained from yelling "Let me out. Let me out," was the knowledge that the dementors would ignore the screams.

Additionally, the prisoner had a friend in prison cell number twenty-one who had a crafty plan to escape. Involving the lots of fake wands sneaked in by prisoner twenty-two's oldest brother who could visit as a Ministry official.

Prisoner twenty-two emotions comprised of unrelenting anger and revolution to one person. Soon, the prisoner would have vengeance. Ron Weasely would have no idea what had hit him on his stupid, idiotic head.

**In the Woods With Ron and Harry**

Ron was amazed at the confused look in Harry's eyes. He was so used to seeing Harry always confident and in control. Now all he saw was insane disarray.

"Dang it," Harry replied. "Were now struck in a weird dreamland with crazy things going on. I spent my morning with a bickering older couple who claim to be my adoptive parents."

"Harry," Ron responded. He spoke slowly, knowing what he was about to say would rock Harry's mind. It had, after all, rocked his when Hermione told him about parallel dimensions. "We're in some parallel dimension were everything is awful."

Great, instead of being smooth like he began, Ron had ended up in despair himself.

"There's no way we can prevent Menace from rising now. She is now all on her way to becoming a monster. Wrongfully imprisoned. Lying insane in Askaban this very moment." Tears ran down Ron's face.

"What? How? Oh, god, oh god." Harry cried in despair too. "Our plan is ruined."

The two twenty-five year-old men in mind and fourteen year-old in body cried into each other's arms.

"I told you. We failed. Even before we began. We must have messed up with the poison somehow and landed here," Ron wailed.

"If only Hermione could have helped us," Harry sighed. "She would have never made our mistake."

"Instead it was left to us two idiots to try to save the world."

Minutes later, after he could breathe evenly again, Ron placed a mirror on Harry's lap. Ron knew Harry could angst over the horrid situation for hours if he did not lighten the mood.

"This mourning while Aaron was signing autographs, I apparated away and bought this and my mirror. There pretty much the same as your dad and Sirius's. "

Harry smiled as he clutched the mirror.

"Imagine all the fun we could have in this dimension," Ron continued. "Antagonizing your parents. Your counterpart's brother. Placing ourselves into the twi-wizard tournament and making out like it's a joke. Forget Menace and let's just have fun. Why should we have to save this world now when there are so many capable wizarding people."

"Fun," Harry grinned. "I have forgotten what that was like. We can rule the world with our future knowledge. How can Menace compete were our limitless knowledge."

"She can't," Ron cried.

"Ron," called the boy from earlier. "The game starts soon. Come on, Dad and I don't have all day."

"Well, Gotta go," Ron said.

"Great. Now I need to run to the Hardings." Suddenly, Harry remembered. "Wait a minute. My parent's are alive? Then, why am I with the Hardings?"

"Tell you later. Gotta Go." Ron replied without looking back.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wish I did.

**The World Cup Massacre**

The screams and frighten faces of the tortured muggles shook James Potter's very core.

The day started as a cheerful morning of greeting well-wishers with Aaron. Watching a fabulous Quidditch World Cup with his beloved son, Aaron, and Aaron's best friend Ron.

Oh Ron. Ron was like a second son to him. When the Weasely's started tormenting Ron for staying loyal to Aaron, he took Ron in, promising he would never have to live with his vile family again.

James disliked the other Weasleys. They stayed firm to the falsehood that Ginny had not opened the Chamber of Secrets and caused the deaths of Aaron and Ron's friends and second-generation marauders, Seamus and Dean. Aaron watched, bind by rope, with his very own eyes Ginny unleash the filthy snake, and order the basilisk with filthy parseltonge, and force Seamus and Dean to gaze at the repulsive snakes eyes. He had witnessed the memory in Dumbledore's very own pensive. James was certain that, besides Ron, the Weaselys are disgraceful snakes in disguise.

Aaron and Ron had cried for days after the incident. Had nightmares containing their dead unmoving friends again, their ghosts blaming them for their demise. Ones of Ginny coming after them, hair surrounded by flames, with a sword in her hand and a snake by her side. Peter Petigrew escaping from Askaban just two months later had ruined the two poor boys' confidence for nearly a year. James was glad to see Aaron and Ron becoming more lively and capable of speaking about their late friends with ease.

"James, do you have my back," asked Sirius Black. The sound of his best friend drew James from his thoughts.

"Yep! Lets defeat some Death Eaters!" James moved to join Sirius's funky dance into the fight. After years as Auror partners, James and Sirius developed an artistic routine while joining a fray. One moves forward, while the others follows, looking behind. If necessary, shoot spells and shouting warnings.

"Jay…" Sirius started.

James looked and saw that disaster had strike. Sirius was down and all the other Aurors were in various locations. Three men who wore white masks cornered James. Masks that reminded James of years ago, of war. The only thoughts going through his mind was whether he would see Aaron, Ron or Lily again.

**Meanwhile In The Harding's Tent**

Harry would never understand why people liked to shout. He hated the way it made his ears pop, his head burst with pain, and his body tense. All shouting lead to was annoyance and anger. Never resolution. Resolution was all Harry ever wanted.

When Ron and Hermione would fight he could easily leave the room and the two of them would understand and the fight will dissipate like it was only a puff of wind. With the Hardings, when he moved a muscle, the two would glare at him and tell him to stay in the room.

"Why did you have to insist to come to the world cup? I told you I didn't want to see the Irish win and hear those lunatics laugh while they drink their whiskey."

Mrs. Harding whimpered, "I'm sorry, honey, but I promised Georgie we would go. He has always wanted to see the world cup."

"Well, I never wanted to adopt the disasterous boy in the first place," Mr. Harding shrieked.

On and on they went. Arguing over things that just made Harry want to barf. Arguments centered on so many little things that did not matter. He had enough of loveless marriages barely holding on a thread. His one with Menace had taught him that marriage with someone you could not bear was worthless. He was tired of this and ready to start having fun with his new role.

"Oh, both of you shut up. Divorce already. Your unhappy, blah, blah, blah," Harry broke in the midst of their argument.

The two adults stared at him with anguish in their eyes. Before either could respond, a handsome young boy ran in.

"Muggles being threatened. Need you help," Cedric Diggory barked. He looked at Harry and stared in amazement. "Potter? What are you doing here?"

"Potter? Its George Harding at your service," Harry replied. Then smirked. "Though I do believe I am related to the Potters by blood. With the name Harry James Potter."

"Oh." Cedric gasped.

"You know?" Mr. and Mrs. Harding gulped at the same time. "You found the papers, snuck into our office?"

Anger and fear blazed in both parent's eyes.

"Yep. And lets help some Muggles," Harry sniped. Before either could respond, Harry ran out of the tent and into the fray of battle.

Seeing the muggles flying upside down in the air brought back memories of the apocalypse. Where all magical beings hung in the air with no way to go down as Menace had invented strange chemicals that prevented escape by magic. All the magical beings, so reliant on magic, were unable to successfully save themselves from starvation. Ron and Harry only survived thanks to their endurance from camping and Ron shooting Menace down with a gun. Menace's death ended the magic-restraining chemicals' effect as the chemicals were based on Menace's life force.

"Stupefy," Harry yelled at all the men in masks, causing them to fall down on their face. He then entrapped them with pretty and thick pink ribbons binding their feet and hands. Oh how Harry had missed battling.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**The Truth About Aaron Daffodil Potter**

Despite all appearances, Aaron Daffodil Potter was not satisfied with his life. He was undergoing severe depression. A snake and a parselmouth killed two of his best friends. Memories of Dean and Seamus haunted his every moment.

Last night he dreamed of a two against two soccer game with his three friends. The game was reminiscent of the one they conducted on the Quidditch pitch their first year. Dean had repeatedly claimed that soccer was way better then Quidditch. To stop Dean's rampant, the other three marauders decided to play soccer.

The dream started much like the real game. The four boys intensely kicking and maneuvering around each other, focused on the ball. When suddenly a rain cloud appeared with Ginny's face laughing and hissing. Lighting strikes down killing Dean and Seamus. Ginny thrust a sword in Ron's stomach. Aaron could only watch as his friends died before the soccer smacked his face, causing him to faint.

Yet today, his misery was something more. His best friend Ron was acting strange. He witnessed Ron roll his eyes at him many instances earlier today. He knew Ron was jealous of his life. Aaron problem did not help their relationship when he mentioned how he was the Boy-Who-Lived. But Aaron liked reminding himself that he was special, that he was important. The reminders aided Aaron's ability to act normal. To forget his specialness caused three people to die.

_Remus Lupin. Dean Thomas Seamus Finnegan. _Aaron repeated in his end._ I'm so sorry my existence has ruined yours_.

And now he was alone in the middle of the woods without Ron for company. Usually Ron was right at his heals; yet Ron had disappeared during the beginning of the chaos, forcing Aaron far away from his friend.

"Mosmorde," a spooky voice called behind the trees.

Aaron headed to where the voice came from and saw nothing. Looking up towards the sky he witnessed a horrible sight.

_Where are you Ron._ Aaron thought as he sat on a rock._ I need you._

**Ron To The Rescue**

Ron frolicked through the woods, crunching on branches with his feet, whistling a solemn tune. The night would be perfect if they were no Death Eaters hurting the muggle campsite owners. Also, if James Potter was not standing in shock right in front of him surrounded by three snarling Death Eaters.

Ron was ready for tomorrow, to see his family again. The Potters were great, but his family was the most important people to him, along with Ron and Hermione. Even Menace. And he would not have to deal with Menace's counterpart then since she was in Askaban. He planed to prove her innocence. But first it was Death Eater catching time.

Ron was unsure why he ran to save the counterpart of Harry's father. Was it because Harry would want him to? Ron and Harry still had not fully learned why Harry's counterpart lived with the Hardings. Harry probably would not care less. This man was not the one who sacrificed his life for Harry's. Maybe it was because Ron always wanted to gain the appreciation Harry always received from his saving people thing.

_Yes._ Ron decided. _That's it. And because its fun! _

"Petrificus Tortalus," Ron shouted as his spell hit one of the men in mask.

Ron's voice must have brought James back to his senses because he started shooting spells too. Sadly James was quickly knocked down by a studefy.

_Seriously what's wrong with Aurors, _Ron whined in his head._ They are always so useless in battle. _

Ron trapped the men in a body bind and then levitated them. He headed down a hill to Ministry tent that he passed by a few minutes ago. He decided to leave James in the woods. While James's welfare may matter a little to Ron, bringing feisty Death Eaters to Askaban mattered more.

In front of the Ministry tent sat two officials who looked at Ron with amazement. One had short auburn hair with a face full of aging wrinkles. The other's blue eyes were bright with mirth and had red hair held in a ponytail. Bill.

_Oh, how I longed to see him again. But not like this. _

"You, a little boy, caught these three?" The two officials mocked. "Yeah right. Who helped you? And don't you remember that your not allowed to use magic out of school?"

"Well, I had to save my best friend's father," Ron deadpanned. Mocking had long lost its luster to irritate Ron, especially from ministry snobs. "Mitigating circumstances, I'm sure will guarantee I need no trial."

"Who? Some ruddy death eater," replied the official with auburn hair.

"No. Ruddy James Potter," Bill sighed.

The sight of James rushing up to Ron's side, hugging Ron tightly, interrupted the conversation.

"Potter," Bill snarled.

"Weasley," James hollered. "You better put it in the records that Ron was a hero tonight, or your gain a even lower position."

"I already lost my dream job thanks to you and my idiotic brother. I wouldn't dare. But you wait, the true Weaselys will strike back."

"I'll like to see you try."

Then, James turned to Ron. "Come on, let's leave your filthy brother, and find Aaron. Good job with those Death Eaters."

Ron nodded numbly and followed James through the woods.

Ron was stuck with confusion._ What's happening? Why does Bill hate my counterpart? What does he mean by "true Weaselys?"_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Cedric Diggory's Grudge**

Once upon a time, Cedric Diggory and Aaron Potter were good friends. When Cedric was eight and Aaron was five, they discovered the thrill of flying races together and would compete every day, rotating to each of their family's Quidditch Pitches. When Cedric was nine, Aaron presented to Cedric his most prized possession, a small badger who soon became Cedric's familiar Patty. When Cedric was eleven, Aaron waved Cedric off with tears in his eyes.

Then came in a pretty girl, a Quidditch game and the ultimate straw.

Cho Chang. She was gorgeous. She was wonderful. She was quirky. She was Cedric's. Till a thirteen year old boy stole her heart. Away from Cedric, the boy she once shared her deepest secrets too. A boy revolted by seeing Cho near a jerk like Aaron.

True. Aaron appeared to him as a wonderful friend before Cho broke up with him to date Aaron. But that did not matter. Cho was his. Aaron had promised to never date Cho.

Their whole childhood friendship tore like ripped fabric over a broken promise.

By the end of the game, the broken friendship turned into a steaming pile of larva.

The day of the game began ominous and ended with most of the school against one Cedric Diggory.

Rain and thunder had plagued the sky. Cedric struggled to find the Snitch. Aaron was throwing the Quaffle successfully into the hoops. Gryffindor was sure to win the game if Cedric failed to catch the Snitch. Katie Bell was closing in on the Snitch when the Hufflepuff beater hit her head. Cedric caught the snitch at the same time Aaron fell fast threw the air.

The whole school ignored Cedric's victory to gaze on the unconscious form one Aaron Potter.

Once Aaron woke up, Aaron demanded a rematch. Cedric argued against one. A shouting match ensued between Cedric and Aaron. And in the end, prestige won and an ordinary and handsome boy lost.

The ultimate straw, Cedric vowed never to think about.

_Who was this boy who looked like Aaron? Who acted so much like the Aaron he once knew. _

Cedric decided he would pretend the incident was nothing.

S_crew the Potters and everyone like them._

**Harry Potter First Ever Family Discussion **

Harry turned around from the hanging Death Eaters to find Mr. and Mrs. Harding staring at him in bewilderment.

"Where. Where did you learn that?" Mrs. Harding gasped.

Harry sighed, "Oh, here and there. Itsn't it a nice and creative way to capture the Death Eaters."

"Cruel," Mr. Harding snarled. "So Cruel. I thought we raised you better than this."

"Well obviously you didn't," Harry said. "Ah. Shoot. I have a sour taste in my mouth. Lets go home and get me some tea."

"Now, don't go ordering us around," Mr. Harding bellowed.

Mrs. Harding gazed at her husband. "Come on, be gentle, we need to have a serious discussion."

"I know," Mr. Harding's voice saddened. "I just wish Georgie never found out. The Potters have impossible bad luck that I don't want us three to deal with."

"What's up with you dad? One moment it seems like you hate me and the next you're so overprotective," wondered Harry.

Mr. Harding peered at Harry. "You mean our normal interactions. I thought you liked them."

"You know what? I do. Lets continue." Harry replied. Actually bickering is pretty fun. Now Harry understood why Ron and Hermione liked to so much. It was the best way to depress anger and irritation.

Harry was irritated at how the two Harding's were acting. Like the two should choose what his counterpart could and not know. Harry was more of a fan telling the truth when it was important to an individual. Well, when it is your own life. In this new universe, Harry planed to lie and lie. Give Dumbledore a run for his money.

"The Potters decided to give you up and we adopted you. That's all two it," spoke Mrs. Harding.

"We don't want you to deal with the fame loving minds and the danger that follows their every footsteps," continued Mr. Harding.

"I'm not scared of no danger."

"Well you should," said both adults in unison.

Harry frowned, "I have a right to meet my blood family. Like any other adopted person does."

"No. Georgie," Mrs. Harding sighed. "Why are you so insistent in meeting them? Don't we matter more? The ones who raised you and cared."

"I just want to mess with their minds."

Mr. and Mrs. Harding looked at each other. Harry guessed they were silently communicating what they should say next. Then, Mr. Harding smiled and shouted, "Normalcy again! This is one of our best arguments yet!"

Before Harry could reply a swift pain horned on Harry forehead. The pain caused Harry to fall with his nose pressed on the ground. Soon Harry's mind was deep in the Albanian forests in a body that was laughing like a demon who stole some pour person's life force.

Oh, the irony.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Author's note- **Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited and read my story so far!

Geetac- I'm glad your enjoying my store so far.

Death Sender- Thanks for the review! Luna is also one of my favorite characters. And she is in this chapter.

**In The Burrow**

In the kitchen of his family's little crooked house Fred stood by his twin George and his mother. His older brother Bill sat cornered in the seat by the stove. Fred, his mother and twin listened intently to Bill's rampant recount of the night before.

"And Ron stood there, with a goofy grin on his face, at ease like he is not the cause of all our family's problems."

"So you're saying," Fred wondered in annoyance. "Potter and Ron decided to give Ron false glory with capturing some Death Eater's that the elder Potter actually caught. Wow, Potter and Ron are actually becoming good prankers."

"Its not a prank. It's a foul action against justice," Bill yelled.

"I know. I know," Fred replied as he fiddled with a fake wand in his hand. "I just saying they're a little less idiotic."

"And boring," George added.

"And two rivals that will be more exciting to beat," the twins ended in unison.

Molly smiled at Fred and George and muttered, "Glad some of us know how to make my only failure not appear as a disaster."

"Ron is a traitor, through and through," the three brothers ended.

Every discussion about Fred's youngest brother ended with the same way. Fred was becoming irked by the monotonous receptiveness of his family's discussions. By George's fidgeting and rising of his left eyebrow, Fred knew George was too.

Yet, revenge against Ron was necessary. As much as Fred would like to joke around and create products all day, Ron had betrayed his little sister, an unforgivable sin. Whenever Fred was in the same room as Ron, he had to fight an urge to wring his neck and shout, "Why?"

"We need to focus on our revenge," Bill continued. "Ron should know you never mess with your family. We gave him one year of peace, but Ginny's is hurting and we came nowhere close to finding the blasted diary hidden by Ron."

"Your wrong," a new voice rang in the room. Fred and his brother turned in surprise. His mother gasped. Bill glared at the approaching girl.

"How can you say that? She was your only friend," roared Bill.

Luna sighed, "That it would seem. But Ron saved my mother."

"All he did was be at the right place at the right time," George retorted.

One day when Ron was ten, he visited Luna's house to apologize for his and Aaron's prank. The prank involved exploding potions and cruddy hippogriff skins the two boys stole from Aaron's father's supplies.

In Luna's house Ron discovered Luna's mother experimenting on a spell while Luna played. When the spell combusted on Luna's mother, Ron immediately flooded to the hospital and received Healers who quickly damped the smoke sizzling on Luna's mother.

"The best course of action is too reconcile Ginny and Ron or all hope is lost," Luna continued, ignoring George's words.

"There's no way we can stand the traitor," Fred gagged.

"Do as you wish," Luna whispered and headed for the door.

Before exiting the Burrow Luna placed her hand on the door, her hands slightly shaking, and implored, "Both are on a darkening path and neither are sane."

**At Potter's Manor **

_Potter's Manor is amazing_. Ron decided as he explored his counterpart's room. The room was a lake compared to Ron's attic room. Ron wanted to swim through his queen sized bed covers and stare out his stain glass window.

While trying to find Aaron with James last night, Ron learned, through James rambling why Bill had acted so cold. From Aaron's random comment the day before, Ron knew Menace's counterpart was in Azkaban, but he never guessed his family blamed him for the injustice.

Yet, Ron knew, the Potter's family was not at fault either. The possessed Ginny, how weird it was to refer to her by that name, had apparently killed Aaron and his counterpart's two friends, Seamus and Dean. The diary, the only prove available that Ginny did not kill to innocents on purpose, was lost.

The Dean Ron knew never fully recovered from his year in hiding and his friendship with Seamus soon shattered while Luna picked up the pieces. Seamus could not stand his once so lighthearted friend so jaded. Luna and Dean were happily engaged as the toured Europe, visiting fascinating creatures, when Luna met Rolf Salamander and Dean's life ended in tragedy.

Meanwhile, Seamus wallowed in pain, asking himself why he never reached out to his once best friend.

These two parallels sucked.

Well, what could Ron do? What's done was done.

A knock sounded on Ron's door. A woman's voice called, saying words Ron knew Harry always wanted to hear, "Darling, your breakfast is becoming cold."

"Coming Mrs. Potter," Ron called. Yay. It is time for some fun. Should he discuss child abandonment to annoy the Potters? Should he complain about his family and about Slytherins. Graphically talk about killing a snake. There were so many possibilities.

Ron bounced down the stairs. Lily watched Ron with exasperation.

"What are you doing? Walk down normally. Geez, one of these days I'm going to finally find a boy who does not make everything out as a joke."

Sitting at the table was James eating toast while reading the Daily Prophet and Aaron swirling a boy of oatmeal. A full buffet of food sat in the center of the table. Ron sat down next to Aaron and quickly grabbed his favorite food, a bacon sandwich. Ron stuffed his face with bacon and bread.

"So," Ron began. "I was thinking about going snake killing today."

"Sounds fun," Aaron replied and winked at Ron. "Maybe also some tarantulas to hear you scream."

"No way," James's shout broke their conversation. "Wow. Barty is sure in trouble. I can't believe his son was alive all this time."

Ron scratched his ears, was he hearing right. Has Fake Moody been captured before he could even become Fake Moody. Darn it, Ron already planed some pranks with that particular target in mind.

A burning sensation woke Ron from his thoughts. _The mirror. Harry. Was he arriving soon to start the first act?_

Ron finished his sandwich and rose to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Aaron asked.

_Quick. Ron. Quick. Think of an excuse. _"Um." _Darn it. _"I'm not feeling well. Lets do the snake killing later."

"And tarantula scaring?"

"Yes. Yes," Ron replied absentmindedly. _Quick. Before Harry thinks I'm not answering and starts the show without consoling me._

Once he closed his new room's door, Ron went to open his window and sat on the brick window ledge. During his impoverished upbringing, Ron always wanted a house like this. And now he had and it was worthless without his real family.

Ron grabbed the mirror from his pocket and boosted, "Harry Potter."

Ron could not contain his happiness as he gawked at his best friend. "Hey Harry. Are you coming over to start the excitement?"

"No," Harry began.

"Why not," Ron interrupted.

"Its all about the timing. I had a vision. And the perfect plan came from it. A scene that the whole of Hogwarts will remember for years to come!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**The Honorable Ministry Man**

There was nothing Bartemius Crouch hated more than appearing as a criminal. He despised criminals. Their gruesome attacks without logical reason. True, he would punish criminals with a bursting flaming torch, but always within an honorable mentality.

While Crouch climbed up a hill in the countryside, his willful wife's face appeared in front of him. Just like Abby did on the boat to Azkaban, her blond hair dashed in the wind.

"_You'll do it for me and for yourself." _Her voice spoke only to his ears.

_I didn't want to do it. She made me. _He would not dare say that on the stands. Those words would betray his Abby.

While he judged many cases, he never imagined that one day he would stand on the court in disgrace.

But now… His darkest secret was annoced in the Daily Prophet. He was the laughingstock of his opponents and his friends engulfed him with pity. His reputation as a well-standing Ministry man shattered like a mirror banged by overwhelming pressure. The worst was that there was nothing he could do but allow the Aurors to drag him to the dementors. .

His vile son and him spending the rest of their days locked in the same dire situation.

_It's his entire fault. Why couldn't he become an honorable ministry man? _

_More so_, Crouch wondered, _why did I conduct a grievance that went against all my ideals?_

Thinking that, Crouch reached the top of the hill. Lily Potter sat on the grass by his favorite well.

While Crouch attended Hogwarts his brisk and uptight nature barred him from gaining many friends. He merely attracted colleagues who minded him out of admiration.

Crouch imagined his entire career would continue the same way. As Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, he barely had time to himself. His brightest hour was lying on bed listening to Abby murmuring. He spent every working day conducting judgments against ghastly criminals. Then, he was demoted to the Department of International Magical Cooperation and met Lily.

Lily had just started working after a year of hiding, quickly followed by a year of mourning. Her face bore a lost look that reminded Couch of Abby the night after he ruled against his son. Before he knew what he was doing, he went to talk to her and soon struck his first actual friendship.

As the years progressed, Crouch and Lily worked on everything together. While he lead, she provided him completely unique ideas to gain international cooperation. He concluded his years of striving for the ultimate political office and began his years leading a department where he was both liked and admired and gained stronger alliances with Belgium, France, Ireland, and Bulgaria. Lily began a conference between the four countries that was the highlight of every year.

"Many people thought I was the brightest witch of my time. But that was Alice," Lily began.

"And then my son made the Longbottem's crazy," interrupted Crouch.

"I strive to remember her as the girl she use to be, Alice Harding. The girl I could never manage to beat in completing a spell. The girl who was afraid she'll die by bees. The girl introduced me to her squib cousin and supported squib rights. The girl who told me to say yes to James already." Lily looked at him and sighed, "My babbling is annoying you. I just want…"

"To arrest me because I helped the one who hurt your friend," Crouch smiled warily. "And you're right. How many years have I told you to go straight to the point?"

Crouch sensed the minutes to his imprisonment drawing near._ It's nice of my friend to offer me a moment of tranquility. _

"The point is sometimes not the best place to start."

"Out with it. You're here to arrest me," he replied briskly.

Crouch endured Lily's stare with ease. He faced worst interactions than this.

"No," Lily laughed. "I'm offering you a place to hide. My house. People may know we work together, but no one, besides James, knows were close."

"I doubt you can handle the pressure."

"I'm no longer the woman who couldn't protect two babies, much less herself. I was young then, but now I'm capable of protecting everyone I care about and that includes you."

"Me. A grumpy old man."

"Yes. You. A misunderstood workaholic."

"Your husband hates me."

"He just thinks you a humorless twit. He'll learn to adjust."

"Why, though? Why would you help me? I hid the criminal that hurt your friend."

"A long time ago I thought that people's actions could be good or bad. My choices would always be good ones. That it would be easy to know the right course of action. Then, I learned that safety is more important then love, love is more important then logic and logic should just be discarded into a bottomless ditch."

Listening to those words, Crouch had an epiphany.

Her words made him see clearly why he went against his morals.

Lily was right love overrules logic. Relenting to the fact, the truth of his agony came to Crouch's mind.

_All right, I wanted to save him. I couldn't dare let my own son waste his life away. Though what I did led to the same end._

"And, therefore, I only dislike people who purposely murder or torture someone. Not the people who love them, in ways I can't comprehend."

**The Reckless Man **

As soon as he finished outlining his plan to Ron, Harry betrayed a whistling breath.

"I think I can do that," Ron exclaimed. "Mate, this is going to be so entertaining."

"And at the perfect time. So I can have some time at Salem and you can enjoy Hogwarts," Harry asserted. "Do you think you can do those two tasks Ron?"

"Definitely," Ron proclaimed.

Suddenly, Harry's door squealed and a girl walked in. She smiled down at Harry before sitting next to him on the floor.

"So, who are you?" The girl asked why staring at Ron.

"Um. I am, um," _Just say a name Ron._ "Roonil Wazlib."

"Really?" the Girl drawled. "Funny. What's your real name?"

"Its true my mother's name is Moonil Wazlib, my father's name is Arthunil Wazlib and my menace of a sister's name is Giinil Wazlib."

"This is not funny. Just tell me your real name?"

"Not till you tell me yours, darling."

"Fiona. And I'm George's girlfriend. Now, spit it out."

"All right, I'm Bobby Brennan."

"Finally." Fiona gasped. "Anyway, George, want to leave this random guy and have a seeker's duel? I have a new move I want to try."

Harry smiled. He had not searched for his favorite ball since Menace destroyed all the Weasely's Quidditch equipment after she was kicked off the Harpies.

"Sure," responded Harry. "Bye Bobby."

"Talk to you later Harry." An uncomfortable pause rang through the room till Ron continued with, "George. Harry George!"

Harry smirked to himself. Ron always knew how to be entertaining.

"Where did you meet that guy?" Fiona asked while Harry followed her through the hallway.

As they descended down the stairs Harry answered, "The Quidditch World Cup."

"Aw. So you know how we have a week off during Thanksgiving and everything?"

_No. I have no clue._ "Yep."

"Can your family join mine at our place?"

"I'll ask," Harry concluded as they entered the Quidditch Pitch.

The sound of the snitch's familiar buzzing filled the field. He saw Mr. and Mrs. Harding eating salad. They smiled and waved towards Harry. Harry just blinked and focused on gathering the more memorizing broom off the field.

"Is it a good idea to leave our brooms on the field like that?" Harry wondered.

"Give me back my broom," Fiona yelled.

_Great I picked the wrong broom._

"Come and catch me first," Harry roared. And he then he flew in the air. While spinning in loops and barreling by the goal posts, Harry watched Fiona follow him till she relented to his choice of broom.

"All right," she said, her loud voice overshadowed the wind. "I'll play it your way."

In the end, Fiona won by a mere centimeter. Harry and Fiona sat by the Hardings and chattered about various topics till Mr. Harding mentioned what was on his and his wife's minds, "Do you still want to meet your birth parents George? Their horrid people with shallow lives and we just don't want you to have to deal with them."

_What should I say?_ He had already decided that he was going to meet his counterpart's parents. But in a secretive and show worthy way. If he said no, it would be glaringly obvious to the Harding's that he was lying. He could tell, from their fatigued and shadowing eyes that they were worried about him going to the Potters on his own. His entire plan would be ruined if they interfered. If he said yes, they would argue, and while that would be entertaining, his throat was sore from his monologue to Ron and he just wanted to sleep.

Suddenly, an answer came to mind, _Thanksgiving._ He could compromise and make them happy till his big plan could go into effect. .

"I want to meet them. But I can wait till thanksgiving break. Because I'm, well, a bit scared about meeting them, and I think extra time will do me good."

Mr. and Mrs. Harding smiled while Fiona asked, "Who are the Potters?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**The Prisoners Escape **

In her years of imprisonment, Prisoner Twenty-One learned that new prisoners were tossed, not by crime intensity, but into the next available cell. Luck would have it that after a boring Prisoner Twenty-Two, who died after two days, would come Ginny Weasely. The girl could provide her escape. Thanks to her family who would not give up on freeing her. With a plan that could fail with any small mistake, yet the best plan. All it needed was outside help and Weaselette had plenty.

Ginny's father, Arthur, thought of the grand escape plan. Ginny tricked her father into sneaking in more than enough fireworks. Ginny had said they were for dramatic effect, not as a way to help an evil Death Eater. Prisoner Twenty-One was glad that she gained Ginny's complete trust and agreement as a partner. Ginny had told the prisoner the entire tale on how the escape plan was created.

The plan idea began when Arthur was researching about bombs. Apparently bombs were a filthy muggle invention that caused explosions. Ginny's father realized that the fireworks Fred and George were creating could bomb Ginny's prison wall. Ginny would freeze the dementors..

With his plan in mind, two years ago Arthur left his job in the ministry and became a muggle banker. The money he earned allowed him to gain access to the magic library that holds all the most secretive spells. Arthur bribed the security guard of the library to allow him access and not to tell anyone, especially the Potters, about him entering the elite library. From the library, Arthur created a spell to freeze a group of beings for ten minutes and a spell to hide materials from Azkaban security guard. Prisoner Twenty-One was impressed at how smart Ginny's father became when put to his stressing point. Though she would not admit that about a blood traitor.

Prisoner Twenty-One heard this tale, bit by bit, during the brief moments the dementors left their cell area alone. The two prisoners connected as two feisty females with vendettas. After two years of clever manipulation, the prisoner finally gained Ginny's promise to help her revive the Dark Lord. The prisoner promised that her master could protect her family from ministry corruption and Dumbledore's Greater Good and ruin the Potters and Ron's life.

Now, though, visions of her worst memories stayed stuck in her brain. Ginny repeated in her cell, "Ron is running free. Ron is running free."

Her sister leaving, refusing to see sense that mudbloods were a plague. Her sitting in her room all alone, moaning in her broken body after her father punished her for not pushing enough intent in the Cruciatus Curse. Watching the mudbloods and blood traitors flamboyantly celebrating the defeat of her master, drinking ridiculous amounts of firewhiskey. Watching the locking of her cell, knowing it hindered her from finding her master.

Finally the dementor's left the area. Ready to move, Prisoner Twenty-One asked, "Are you ready Ginerva,"

A soft voice whispered, "Yes." At the same time a great boom went between the two cells. Till now the two could only hear each other's voices. Now they could see each other. One of the fireworks Ginny's father sneaked in caused the explosion. The two prisoners threw fake wands outside their cells causing rubber chickens and tin parrots, among other fabric animals to litter the floor. The Dementors may have noticed the commotion, but they were two late headed towards the two prisoners, when Ginny whimpered, "Duratus," towards the area of the dementors, with the wand Bill snuck in. The dementors froze as Ginny and Prisoner Twenty-One left the open area the fireworks created on the cell. Once the dementors unfroze they would find two empty cells and since they were blind, it won't be till the ministry officials came for the fabricated animals to be noticed, litter that could come from anything.

Climbing onto a high-tech raft, Ginny's father snuck under the island, with Ginny, the escapee smiled. The prisoner was finally about to visit and plan with her favorite leader.

_It was so wonderful manipulating her,_ thought the wicked woman, _and all I had to do was tell her stories of the easiness of and the warm emotions that come with revenge._

**The Torturous Encounter**

Harry Potter had not answered any of Ron's mirror calls for a week now. Ron was becoming anxious and lonely. A strange type of loneliness since, during the day, Ron had a wonderful time playing around with the Potter. He joked about their fame, how he was famous as association at that everyone should bow on them. Aaron had laughed and said, "Don't get ahead of yourself Ron, fame comes with a price."

"Though you spend all your time reminding me about your holy specialness."

Aaron had laughed, "Come on, without my fame, our families would not have our feud because Ginny never would have hurt our friends without her hatred for my fame."

Ron had considered that statement and foolishly asked something his counterpart would have known, "Why would she kill them because she hated your fame?"

Aaron took Ron's question in a stride, replying,"You know, because famous people deserve a crazy stalker and should only pay attention to the crazy stalker."

Ginny may have acted obsessed over Harry in his own world, but Ron knew she was no stalker. Ron betted that this world's Ginny's obsession was the same. Yet, he did not answer supporting Ginny. He was still bitter with the Ginny who ruined his own world. All over a want for power after a breakup long coming.

Meanwhile, Ron was starting to become fond of Aaron. Aaron had an open arrogance paired with a cynical nature. Aaron understood, like Ron, that life was full of hardships, but to deal with these troubles, one should have fun.

They played Quidditch and conducted an adventure in the forest fighting plants and pretending to be islanders fighting repellent creatures.

Yet, Aaron was not Harry. Harry the man with unmatchable courage and optimism. Harry was the sole person who could connect to Ron's fears. The one Ron could talk to for hours without worrying about hateful judgments. No one could replace Harry.

Now, in the middle of the night, Ron stared at the mirror repeating Harry Potter aimlessly, hoping for an answer. Once morning came, a fatigued Ron realized another day gone by without his best friend.

The sun glimmered yellow out his window signaling a beautiful summer day. The perfect weather for the Potter's planned visit to Diagon Alley.

During breakfast with the Potters, Ron was surprised to see a new guest, Mr. Crouch. Mr. Crouch looked the same as the one he knew. The difference was Mr. Crouch attitude. While looking destitute, Mr. Crouch smiled and chatted with Mrs. Potter over the breakfast table. The Mr. Crouch Ron knew had always acted uptight.

"What's he doing here?" Ron and Aaron asked at the same time.

"He's staying as a guest. He has for the past week since everyone found about his son. He just hasn't wanted company till today. He's staying here and I want you both to promise to not tell anyone," commanded Mrs. Potter.

"Do we have to?" whined Ron. "Why are we placing ourselves with a criminal?"

"What Ron said," cried Aaron.

Mrs. Potter looked furiously at Ron and Aaron and exclaimed, "Ron, I would think after what happened to you, you would understand Barty's position. Aaron, us Potters will always do what we can for our friends and our family's. Do you both understand?"

"Yes," the boy's sighed.

Later in Diagon Alley, Ron was staring at new brooms with Aaron and Mr. Potter while Mrs. Potter bought the group ice cream.

"Are you going to buy the Firebolt this year Aaron?" wondered Ron.

"Nah, I like my Nimbus 2001, I don't need a new broom," replied Aaron.

"Come on boys, Lily's has our ice cream. Lets go help her bring them to the table before they all fall to the ground," said Mr. Potter. True, Mrs. Potter was trying to carry all the ice cream sundaes at once. The three ran to grab their sundaes.

While he scooped hot fudge and chocolate ice cream into his mouth, Ron witnessed his mother and brothers coming near the ice cream shop. The ice cream fell on his shirt as Ron's mouth open wide.

Like a little boy Ron ran to his mother screaming a happy, "Mum!"

The Potter's gasps drifted away from Ron's mind.

As he hugged his mother, Ron smelled her hair, remembering the last time he hugged her. Before he lost her at twenty-two. When she hugged him in affection to dampen his troubles over his upcoming marriage to Hermione. His mum had said, "Hermione loves you and always will. You two were meant to be."

"What about Harry and Ginny? Weren't they?" Ron had wondered. Thinking about the day before when Harry announced their separation.

"Their relationship was over lust. I always new it would end. You and Hermione, you two have what people long to have, complete unity. Acceptance of each other's faults and everlasting loyalty to one another."

His mum had not realized Ron's breaks in loyalty, since only Harry, Hermione, Bill and Fleur knew and promised never to tell. Ron still experienced guilt over his deception. Yet, from his mum's words, Ron had awoken satisfaction because he new that Hermione and he definitely accepted each other as they real selves. Before Harry broke Ginny's heart, Ginny always imagined Harry as an unbeatable hero and Harry had then viewed Ginny as an angel.

Now, in this new world, his mother was stiff against his hug. This unfamiliar sensation froze Ron's thoughts.

His mother's counterpart roughly pushed him away, as the Potter came closer to Ron and Mrs. Weasley. His brothers watched in the background as furious statues. Ron sensed the Potters placing themselves behind him in support.

"How dare you come to me like you love me. Like you love our family. After everything you've done. After what you did to my little girl," screeched Mrs. Weasley.

Tears threatened to break Ron's eyes. _This is not my mum. This is not my mum. Her words don't matter. My mum loved me. Cared about all her children, even Percy when he betrayed us, even Ginny when she became Menace. _

The words Ron thought in his head did not stop him from gasping in anger, "Your little girl. Is she all you care about? Don't I matter too? I'm your son. I love you. I love you. I love you."

"You hateful boy. Stop this. Acting like you care. Well, I know you don't. You stand there with the Potters for two years now, never visiting your sister. You don't know what love is," Mrs. Weasley viciously cried.

Her cruel words made Ron want to fall to the ground as for forgiveness over a crime he never made, but he stood tall and growled, "But I know loyalty. It's about standing with your friends. It's about forgiving people for their mistakes. It's about …"

"You preach to us about loyalty. One who leaves his sister to the dust."

One thing Ron knew was his counterpart chose the best alliance base on the facts in front of him. Understanding that Ron asked, "What would you do if you had to choose between your sister and your best friend? Would you choose the murderer or the victim? The murderer, obviously."

"Don't you dare continue your babble on Ginny being a murder. She is innocent and you know it," replied Mrs. Weasley. "Come on, sons, let's leave the traitor."

After his brothers left, Mrs. Weasely turned to Ron and ordered, "Boy, don't you dare hug me again."

Watching his mother's counterpart walk away with an air one would have when leaving a disgusting cockroach, Ron lost his fragrance of hope that he could journey back to his past life. His memories before he sanity suffered after losing everyone but Harry could never continue in his current crossroad.

Ron resolved to continue having fun with milking his performance as Ron Weasley, best friend of Aaron Potter and family traitor. If he did not, Ron knew he would, like Menace, sever his lucidness on the importance of living with morals and love.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Ginny Weasely's Assignment**

_I'm no ordinary thirteen-year-old girl._

When she was younger Ginny Weasely wanted Aaron Potter's heart, to play Quidditch with her brothers and to travel around the world. Then her life fell into sinking sand. Tom's possession stuck to her skin like dirt.

Ginny was an ambitious child. She practiced chess every night in the hopes that she would beat her closest brother Ron. While her brothers froclicked around the area of Ottery St. Catchpole, she taught herself risky Quidditch maneuvers while her Finally, she became Aaron's favorite girl.

Aaron came over to the Burrow often to spend time with Ron. When Ron was asleep he would find Ginny and they would play Quidditch in the dead of night. Aaron had once told her that he spent so much time with Ron just for those nights. She would listen to Aaron talk and smile. _._

Now she lost her childishness. Her hair frayed. Her mind was muddled with memories that haunted her ability to hope for liberty. To stay calm she repeated her manta.

_I'm no ordinary thirteen-year-old girl._

She survived a gruesome year that prolonged like a hundred. She became friends with a madwoman. A madwoman whom she was currently apparating with to a man - no creature – that she would run away from if she did not need his help. She escaped Askaban thanks to her brother's love and her sanity clinging to the knowledge that Ron was still free with the cursed diary.

But with the Fudge, and Dumbledore and the Potters in charge, this was her best bet to regain her freedom. Her family held no political power. The only other way was to find the diary that would clear her name. And Ginny had given up on that long ago. Her twin brothers tried to Accio and search for the diary everywhere and ended up empty-handed. No magical means could find it and the twins search every probable area.

No. The only way to freedom and to keep her promise to her partner was to bargain with a monster. A monster who was once known as Tom Marvolo Riddle. One day during her years in Askaban, she figured out the anagram sketching I am Lord Voldemort onto her cage's stonewalls. Bill mentioned that Petegrew had escaped, after failing to murder Aaron, and was on the run towards Voldemort. Knowing this, Ginny knew the best place to go was Riddle's Manner, rather than Albania.

Now outside Riddle Manner, Ginny experienced tears running down by her cheeks.

Her companion crackled, _"_Not time for hysterics, Ginny, keep moving forward."

"I know," her voice cracked. She needed to gather herself together. It was not the time to make a fool out of herself. She needed to be confident for her family, for her freedom and for her revenge.

Thanks to her year in Azkaban, Ginny had an uncontrollable shaking problem that was not helping her cover her fear. Her spin hurt. Her head was muddy.

_I'm no ordinary thirteen-year-old girl._

They walked into the house and up the stairs till they reached a room where Ginny heard a cruel voice, followed by a pathetic whiner's response.

"Now what are we going to do with Crouch captured?"

"I don't know, m-master."

Her companion barged in. Ginny followed.

The room was dark and ghastly. Ginny discerned two shadows.

"Well, who do we have here, Nagini?" The cruel voice wondered.

Ginny heard a hissing sound.

"Ah, friends," The voice giggled. A strange giggle, one without music. "Lumos."

Ginny stared at a tiny man with scales that poured out dried blood. Voldemort looked nothing like Tom. Instead of being the handsome hero, Voldemort was the weak demon. Yet, a weak demon that will turn into a leader able to destroy Azkaban and make sure no one had to rot there evermore.

"Bellatrix! Why did you bring me this young girl?"

"I'm no ordinary girl," Ginny started.

"Girl. Do not speak unless spoken to," Voldemort snarled.

"Master, Ginny wants to join us," Bellatrix smirked.

"And what use can I have from you, girl," Voldemort wondered. "A slave."

Ginny shuddered. "You want Aaron Potter. I can get him for you if you promise to not harm my family."

_Once you trust me, I have you help with eradicating Azkaban. _

"Hmmm. Interesting idea, girl," hollered Voldemort. "Sadly, I have no desire for Aaron Potter. Yet, you can be of use."

Ginny gasped, "Tom, You don't care about the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Voldemort snarled, "Of course I do, silly girl. Don't you dare call me Tom again. _Crucio_."

Her body was scavenged with agony that broke nothing physical, only her inner strength. But her pride remained giving her the courage to ask again, "My lord, do you care about finding anyone? I can find whomever you need."

"Sweet," the demon smirked. "Find me Harry Potter."

"Whose Harry Potter?"

"Tisk. Tisk. Has anyone ever taught its rude to ask two many questions. Aaron Potter's brother."

"Aaron has a brother."

"Stop asking nosy questions. Just know that Aaron was not the boy who defeated me. I saw his hazel eyes when he stopped me from taking the stone. I know the green eyes of the one who defeated me. I only know that one day their was two boys and now the world only knows one. I want you to find Harry Potter and bring him to me. You have till 11 pm on October 31st. If you do that I promise not to hurt your family and I even destroy that prison you hate. Now go, girl, us grown ups have matters to discuss."

As she wandered away, worrisome thoughts wandered her head. _What was I thinking going to Voldemort? I thought I would just have to hurt Aaron, the one I loved and who betrayed me. And now I need to find someone either innocent or might not exist. I should not have made my deal with Bellatrix. _

**The Experienced Harry Potter**

Massachusetts's summers were one majestic nice warm day after the other. Harry Potter's first week as the character George Harding was wonderful. No killing. No fighting. No tears over another dead friend. After twenty-five years of anguish, Harry was free to enjoy the life that always barred from him by a wall.

Every morning Harry woke up to delicious breakfasts. Though he sure missed the Weasely's disorganized gatherings. The static, quiet breakfasts strangely allowed Harry to gather his thoughts before a day wandering around Salem and helping the Hardings with their restaurant.

Harry learned that Mr. Harding was a squib, while Mrs. Harding was a witch. Harry never thought much before about the separation between squib's and their families. Now he realized that, along with house-elves, squib's deserved rights. Rights that likely would take a long time for public opinion to allow them. If Hermione was with him, she would surly founded SPEW for squibs.

The week was full of fun walks with George's friends. Jeffry was an athletic boy who enjoyed climbing trees. Darren had created a card game with wizard cards that Harry, Jeffry and Darren played in the woods. The two boys joked about how Harry was letting them win. Truthfully, Harry was just confused on the game. Harry never imagined how hard it was to learn a card game from playing, without knowing the rules. Thankfully the boys did not mind and spent much of their time talking about Salem and the excitement to start the warding class this year. Harry was excited for the class. To boast all he knew thanks to Hermione.

Now, though, Harry wanted to break his desk in half and scream, "_Why? Why? Why?"_

The peace was over. Ginny's words the day before Ron's wedding when Ginny came barging inside Grimmauld Place preyed his waking mind. That evening Ginny had cried, "Harry, please. Help me. Nightmares are keeping me up at night. I can't sleep. I need you. I don't care about Tonks. Please, can we start over."

Harry, frustrated with her interruption to his final preparations to Ron's bachelor party, had bellowed, "Oh my god Ginny. For once take care of yourself. The whole world is not here to handle your every ridiculous problem."

"But, I need you," Ginny had whimpered. "I need a man."

"God Ginny, your ridiculous. This is why I broke up with you. Because you can't do a thing yourself," Harry had cried.

Tears had covered Ginny's face then. "I so can. I will show you, Harry Potter."

And Ginny had, losing herself in proving that she did not need anyone else to be happy. Harry wished he could turn that day around. If he had not stuck so stringent to planning a party, everything would be perfect now. The normal life he always wanted would be his to cherish.

Instead, Ginny had arrived at Hermione and Ron's wedding reception in a revolting, consuming, unbreakable rage. Ginny had accidently killed the one she loved the most. Harry, Ron and Hermione and the Weasely's had lost themselves in grief. Ginny had lost her link to civilization in her grief and her family's hatred. .

Now, Harry witnessed a vision of another Ginny rushing down a similar path. Harry wanted to immediately find her and convince her there was still a chance for her. Tell her to hide far away from that monster. But there was nothing Harry could do. International portkeys were monitored. The only muggle cash Harry had for a plane ticket, he was going to use for two round trips. Once early October to practice spells with Ron and one for the big prank.

_I must visit Ginny before I practice the prank with Ron. _

That decided, Harry continued his prank planning. He looked through the newspaper articles in the Daily Moment till he reached the one he hoped to uncover in the tragic news section. Harry lucked out. The article began with the journalist's own story of being abandoned as a child. Now, Harry needed to only sneak into the newspaper's headquarters, gain the reporter's sympathy and then willingness to join the plan. Harry hoped the journalist would be willing to make history. Harry Potter's return was going to be a hit.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Bill's Deliberation**

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

Bill mind drifted to Ron's words from the day before. His papers for his job in the Department of Magical Games and Sports lay dismissed on his desk. The hopeless and vicious conversation between his mother and Ron cemented to his mind like gravel jabbing his forehead. Was Ron truly sorry?

No. Ron acted like he done the right course of action, not the wrong. Like his mother was the savage fiend who destroyed Ron's livelihood.

Bill knew the truth. Grinny had risen from her possession with blood on her hands. "I was so dizzy," Ginny told him. "In front of me was Seamus and Dean's dead bodies, with strangling marks on their necks, and blood sprinkling in the floor. A dead basilisk was on the Chamber of Secrets's floor. Aaron was unconscious in the middle of the chamber. Ron was leaning over a diary with a dripping basilisk fang in his hand. Ron told me to rest while he brought the diary to Dumbledore and explained everything to him. I rested my foggy head on the chamber's walls. Next thing I knew, Ron and Gilderoy Lockart came in to arrest me. I don't know what to do Bill. Why did Ron lie? Why did he betray me?"

Bill had no clue and answered, "He's a selfish git."

After hearing Ron's tale, Bill had quickly dismissed it. Was that the right thing to do? Was their some truth in Ron's version? In Ron's tale, he and Lockhart wandered down the open chamber pipe and into the chamber that was also left open. Lockhart started heaving when he witnessed the two bodies and ran from the room to the corridor. Ron saw Aaron faint and Ginny grin wickedly, Ron's story ended with, "_I must have been in shock because next thing I know Lockhart asked me what was wrong, I told him, and he apprehended Ginny."_

Straight after the tale, he had punched Ron in the face and ordered him to tell the truth.

Ron had whined, "But I am. Ginny killed two of my best friends. Ginny is lying about the diary. It doesn't exist. Accept it. Our sister has gone crazy."

Bill still refused to believe that. Ginny was innocent. Did Ron's shock truly make him forget about the entire event?

A knock sounded on his office door, interrupting his thoughts.

In came Landon, the ministry official Bill bribed to not tell anyone about his visits to Ginny during her stint in Azkaban and a dear friend from Hogwarts. "Have you read the newspapers? Everyone is wondering about who let her escape. It was so frightening yesterday. I had to use my strongest occlumency so they couldn't tell I was lying. Anyway, why didn't you warn me about Bellatrix Lestange?"

Bill went into his desk drawer and gathered a small ball that he played with in his hands, after much deliberation Bill repled, "I didn't know. I'm so sorry I got you caught up in this. You're my friend. You helped me get a job after Potter and his friends kicked me off. Don't worry. Don't worry. I'll do something for you, anything."

"I know," Landon whispered. "Anything for you, my friend. I just hate this whole business."

After Landon left, Bill thought about the inconsistencies in Ginny's and Ron's stories. Was their something he was missing? Did Ron truly forget about the diary? How?

Still, Ginny came first, after that Landon and his freedom. Ron had the Potter's to lift his spirits. He was in a very risky business indeed and Bill had no clue how long he could keep his liberty.

Maybe he should talk to Lockhart. Maybe Lockhart knew. After all Lockhart wrote the whole blasted story down. After writing Lockhart's name on a piece of paper on his desk, Bill decided to take Bagman's earlier offer for poker.

Before Bill could move from his chair a group of Aurors barged in followed by Landon. Landon had an anguished frown. One of the Auror's strutted to Bill and ordered, "Come with me. Bill Weasely you are under arrest for helping two Askaban prisoners escape."

**Ron's Realization**

That morning during breakfast, Ron poured hair-changing potion that he stole from Mrs. Potter's potion closet into Crouch's oatmeal. He and Aaron laughed as Crouch's hair turned bright pink. "How are you doing today Mr. Clown?" Ron jibbed. Crouch nose turned bright red.

"What's going on hear?" Mr. Potter's amused voice asked.

"Ron just pranked Mr. Crouch. He's now a clown," replied Aaron.

"Oh those things we saw at the muggle event last night that threw balls up in the air?" wondered Mr. Potter.

"Yes James," giggled Mrs. Potter, who had just entered the dining room. "What is it with you boys and embarrassing people."

"Its fun," the Ron, Aaron and Mr. Potter said in unison.

"Anyways," began Mr. Potter. He munched some toast, and then continued, "I'm taking a break from work. I'm meeting with some of my old curse breaking buddies in Egypt for the month. I'm finally going to gather some goods to return to Nawl. The goblin sure loves the shiny stuff."

"You were a curse-breaker," gasped Ron.

"You know that, Ron," remarked Aaron. "Before I started Hogwarts, Dad spent some years curse-breaking. He even mentored you eldest, well, once sibling. And you know, I've been meaning to ask you, why did you run up to your mother like that yesterday."

Ron shivered, this question infringed in this calm morning conversation. Ron berated him for being such an idiot yesterday. "I lost myself," he whispered.

"That's understandable," Mr. Potter patted him on the shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Just remember the three of us will always be there for you."

Once Mr. and Mrs. Potter left, an owl barged into the house and left a Daily Prophet by Aaron. While Aaron paid, Ron decided to read the news. The first article's headline caused Ron to curse and plummet his fist against the table.

_Cutthroat Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange Escapes _

This reaction spooked Aaron. "Ron, what's wrong?"

"Look," ordered Ron, handing the newspaper to Aaron.

After thoroughly reading the article Aaron cursed, "Oh dammit. Why her?"

The two boys sat silently together for many minutes. Ron wished the daft prison was actually impermeable. Why did evil people like Bellatrix escape while innocents like the Ginny of this world stay stuck?

"Come on," Aaron insisted, dragging Ron to his feet. "Lets go on a walk. No point mooning over her escape."

Ron silently followed Aaron to a nice hiking trail. The two boys walked over to the town of Otterly Catchpole. Potter's Manor was about a twenty-minute walk from his hometown.

"Remember when we were younger and I would come to your house almost everyday?" His companion interrupted the nice silence.

"Yes," lied Ron. _I remember walking around town with my brothers and sister. Coming home to my mum fussing all over us and complaining about the mud on our clothes. _

"Oh look who we have here, Fred."

"I would say, the traitorous one and the boy with a ridiculous scar. Truly, why he enjoys a red v on his cheek, I don't know."

The twins ganged up in front of Ron and Aaron.

Ron hesitantly said, "Hi Fred, George." Boy, the two looked so young and carefree. George looked great with two ears, though less cool.

"So you two must be frightened out of your minds. Trust us, she will get you two," replied Fred.

George laughed jovially, "She will murder you two in your sleep tonight. And then the world will finally be rid of too idiots."

Ron sighed, "I know you two are furious and hateful and everything but her escape is nothing to joke about. She hurt Neville's parents."

"Ginny never hurt Stumbling Neville's parents," hollered Fred.

"Don't make fun of our friend," bellowed Aaron, ramming a fist on Fred's face.

George headed to Ron and swung his fist to Ron's nose. Ron ducked and grabbed onto George's arms forcing them to his back. "I'm talking about Bellatrix Lestrange. What do you mean Ginny escaped?"

George's breath haggard, "All right, Ron. Let me go."

Ron was tired of no one answering his questions. Thank goodness he was starting to comprehend what was going on. So Ginny and Bellatrix escaped together. Great. Just what he needed, another Menace. "Just answer yes or no."

"Yes. Lestrange escaped with Ginny. What did Lestrange do to Stumbling Neville's parents?" Ron tightened his grip. "All right. All right, Ron. I have no right to ask about that coward's life. Just left me go."

From where he stood on top of Fred, Aaron shrieked, "Neville's so much better than you two lovers of a murderer. Horrible second rank prankers."

"Says the one who copies his prank group name from his father's," groaned Fred. "Oh, actually, just getoffame. Upppp."

"Dggipb," gurgled Aaron.

Ron withdrew his hands clutching George's arms together and both boys laughed at Fred and Aaron's positions. Both boys lost the urge to continue fighting thanks to the painting in front of them. Aaron had Fred's foot pressed in front of his mouth, Fred's saliva drooled his shoe. While Fred's fist gripped Aaron's mouth almost shut. After hearing Ron and George's bombastic laughter, the two broke apart and laughed themselves.

"Truce," Ron asked.

"Never," Fred and George glared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**The Middle-Aged and the Weary **

While most of the community of west London was sleeping at two am, a couple was wide-awake. Rain splattered over Sirius and Nancy's heads while Sirius reached for his key to unlock the door to his flat.

"Oh Doug, hurry up already," Nancy groaned, whipping water off her glasses. "I can barely see."

"Love, I'm doing my best. You know how stubborn the lock is," replied Sirius.

"I know Doug. Remember the time we were locked on the inside and had to have you neighbor open the door," Nancy said while coughing.

The two giggled then hollered, "Yes!" as the door finally budged.

Still hyper, Sirius and Nancy walked in and then sobered once they saw at the man sitting on Sirius's living room couch.

"Prongs," gasped Sirius. "What are you doing here so early?"

"Couldn't sleep Pads," grumbled James. James eyes were half-open and his left hand clenched on the left couch arm.

"Nancy," Sirius sighed. "Lets continue our night later."

"Of course," Nancy replied before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "See you tonight. Make sure to not break your bike again, there's only so many times I want to fix it."

Once Nancy left, Sirius sat next to his brother in everything but blood. Silence echoed between them, with sudden breaks from the rain pattering the window. Sirius long recognized that silence was the only method to indulge any sensitive topic from James.

"Doug, really, do you want to sound like a dog," James laughed.

"You know how bad I am with coming up with names. And Doug is a very attractive name, thank you very much."

"So, are you ever going to tell her your real name," asked James.

"Nah. She's a marvelous woman and everything. But she's not my Lily. I don't think I'll ever find mind and I don't really deserve a family," Sirius deprecated.

James sighed, staring at the wall, "It's been so long since we been young. Thirteen years since Remus died. What would Remus say to us if he were here now? I'm so weary of everything. And Remus is not here with a solution."

"What do you mean?" Sirius wondered.

"I was with Albus earlier, he wants to start tutoring Aaron and everything. But that's not important, I refused after all. The prophecy already has been complete. What important is what the Sorthing hat gave me." James went into Sirus's small kitchen and came out with a beautiful, shiny sword.

"Wow," Sirius awed.

"The first item of Remus's Return-to-Goblin-List that I'm going to keep. Godric Griffyndor's sword! The Sorting Hat told me I'll need it soon," James proudly said.

"Wow," repeated Sirius. "Must be for tomorrow for Auroring." Sirius could not wait to placate some criminals with such a marvelous sword. He could imagine their greedy eyes and easily arresting them for trying to steal such a priceless artifact.

"I'm going back to curse-breaking." James interrupted his drifting mind.

"What again? Why?" Sirius asked.

"I just think that curse-breaking is more of my passion. After Ron saved my ass, I realized that I'm just not made for protecting people. With Ginny out and everything, I want to live a little, before everything goes to hell. Aaron and Ron should be safe in Hogwarts this time tomorrow and I'll be free to protect them when there home during the summer."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a feeling this year everything fire will burn changing everything. And you know how I fail with protecting people. I don't know why I agreed to be your partner these past few years," James replied.

"Where's the Prongs I use to know," Sirius sighed.

"He left long ago Pads," lamented James.

The two laughed. Sirius wished that James's mistake would no longer bother him. He wished the event could be churned from his friend's mind in a landmine. But no, the past still haunted his friend. And him. Boy, he pretended to not care. He spent everyday forcing the incident in his mind as only a dream.

Sirius remembered the day everything changed for his best friend, Lily and him. Most people guessed the Halloween night as the incident that changed the Potter's forever. The night made them special. The night everyone ceased to view the two as human, along with the Boy-Who-Lived.

The truth was, a day two years later was the day Sirius longed to drop into a ditch. If he could go back, man, he would change every one of his actions. After the day, the Potter's became elusive for a year, he became lonely and grief-stricken and Aaron briefly lost his parent's love.

That day, the three were young and foolish. That was the usual excuse the three said. All three knew that was a lie. The truth was the three were self-righteous and unworthy of roles of protection and parenthood.

The three came, with Lily and James's twin babies Aaron and Harry, to Daily Prophet headquarters to conduct a photo shoot. The press was celebrating the two-year anniversary that Aaron saved the wizarding world.

At first, James was watching Harry, while Lily helped Aaron receive a bit of make-up. Not much, just enough for his features to brighten in the photograph. When Aaron refused to allow the brushes to reach his face, Sirius went to help Lily appease her kid. Everything was good till Aaron sat excitably at his chair for the shoot and called for his daddy. James immediately ran to hug his favorite son.

An hour later, they discovered the baby missing. For a year, Sirius drank himself to sleep, watching over Aaron, while James and Lily searched for their son.

Then, came the newspaper article:

_Alphoso Nott once reported as an unfortunate victim of the imperious curse during You-Know-Who's reigned was killed last night in self-defense by former Auror and father of our savior, James Potter. Potter located evidence proofing Nott's involvement working for the former Dark Lord who terrorized of the wizarding world. DNA evidence confirms he is the perpetrator of the Potter Kidnapping Case of the year before. _

Sirius, his best mate and Lily had sat on the ground in their favorite park the whole night. Each lay silent as they punished themselves, sucking on incurable pain.

In the present time Sirius affirmed, "We should be proud of ourselves. We protected the werewolves with the pro-werewolf legislation we helped force pass."

"We did," whispered James. "For Remus. What he would want. I wish he were still alive. It's great helping others like him and continuing his goblin campaign. But, as I already said, I long to ask his advice. Why do we have to be such failures?"

**The Young and the Foolish **

The Priest began the service, "We gather here today to honor the late William Arthur Weasely. Beloved son. Beloved husband. Beloved brother. Beloved friend. May he always remain in each of your hearts."

The priest stepped down, his place quickly replaced by a teary woman. Fleur Weasely, stunning as always, lacked grace as she leaned against the podium. "Always remember zat Billy teaching me English. The bravest man…" Fleur broke into sobs. Quickly Charlie Weasley ran to Fleur, clutching the hysterical woman in his arms.

Sitting besides his two best friends, Ron and Hermione, Harry stared wishing to be anywhere else, his own tears pouring.

The door banged open and walked in a grief-stricken Ginny Weasely who ran over to Fleur crying, "Oh Fleur, I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please forgive me. I'll do anything."

Long blond hair billowing in the wind, Fleur lunged at Ginny grabbing her arms. "How dare you. Pretend you cared. You killed him. You killed him. I'll kill you."

Charlie restrained Fleur who fussed trying to break free.

Harry stood up to help, when Mrs. Weasely put her hand on his whispering, "I'll deal with her."

Bleary-eyed but resolved Mrs. Weasely walked up to Ginny and barked as politely as she could bear, "Ginny, dear, please leave."

"Mum, please let me make this right. I'll do anything. You love me don't you," retorted Ginny.

Tears leaking throughout her face, Mrs. Weasely replied, "Ginny, I still love you, I just barely stand the sight of you. This whole business, it's a menace."

"What can I do," Ginny wailed, tears of anguish bleeding down her face.

"Nothing. Theirs Nothing you can do," screeched Fleur. "But bring my Billy back."

Ginny continued her crying and nodded, "I will."

_No. No. No._ The dreaming Harry thought. _I can't let her leave. Or she'll do what she did and will never be the same_.

"Ginny, Ginny," the dreaming Harry bellowed. "Stay, stay, let me help you."

Calls of "Georgie, Georgie," woke up the bleary and shaking Harry Potter.

"It was only a dream, Georgie, are you all right," Mrs. Harding asked, hugging Harry tightly.

_Amazing_, Harry thought. _What hugs can do to fix tension-filled hormones. _

While he physically relaxed, sorrow clouded on Harry Potter's thoughts. The wish he had wished the past three years since Ginny went down to Menace darkened this moment. Harry wished he could fix what he did as such a foolish young adult. If only he let go of his personal anger for Ginny's accidental murder. If he did, everything would be perfect right now. Everyone would be alive, but Bill, and he and his chosen family could have learned to forgive.

Instead, his whole family was ripped apart.

Harry's new journalist friend Patrick Burton deserved the comfort Mrs. Harding was providing him. Burton stuck by fate with loveless parents, stuck as a three year old in a park till someone discovered the abandoned kid and took him to the orphanage. Burton grew up never finding a family. He, Harry, once had one and he lost his. He did not deserve his luck.

Nothing he could do though, but pretend to be happy. The only way Harry held happiness nowadays was from having fun with Ron. Would saving this world from Voldemort heal his broken life?

Harry smiled thinking about the journalist he met the day before. Patrick Burton readily agreed to join in his prank. Burton was a sensationalist with regard to support civil right campaigns.

"Georgie, sweetie," Mrs. Harding called bringing Harry back to reality. Mr. Harding was now there.

They deserved to know the danger they were going to be dragged into. Harry resolved to hint in the danger that was coming in the only way he could, through remarking on the visions that would hint the future war.

"I saw this beautiful villain girl named Ginny. She's planning something with this guy named Yohoo and an insane woman named Bella. They are planning for a war. I think its real."

Mr. and Mrs. Harding watched Harry with fear in their eyes.

"Your sure," Mr. Harding asked, shaking.

"Yes," Harry replied. "I just want to warn you two. Be careful."

"Why do you think these dreams are real?" asked Mrs. Harding.

Harry sighed as he prepared for their reactions for the big moment. "You know how I am a Potter. I think I'm the real Boy-Who-Lived and my lightning scar gives me a connection to the ghost of Voldemort's mind"

"We will protect you," The two Hardings vowed.

_As will I. _Harry personally vowed. They protected his counterpart. They deserved his protection. He would not fail again. He will be both young and foolish, and prepared.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.

**Law and Order**

Within her large office, Amelia Bones sat in her desk, reviewing various briefs on upcoming cases. As the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia's days were filled with various readings, preparing for upcoming cases, judging cases and attacks of angry family members of lawbreakers.

Amelia sighed; the conversation earlier with Percy Weasely was the worst. Amelia wished there was something she could do to help the once honorable family, but it was a shut and closed case.

Percy had barged into her room with a scowl on his face, screaming at her, "Bones, what is it I hear, the law you were going to pass is, ugh, not going to be passed."

Amelia sighed, "If you waited just two more months your sister would not be a fugitive and safe from dementors."

Amelia's guilt for the conviction of a eleven year old girl haunted her every night the pass three years. There was nothing she could do. She gave Ginny Weasely a fair and orderly trial, but all the evidence linked to her guilt. This year she gained the approval of her fellow law enforcement employees to lobby for a law that would rehabilitate minors convicted of serious crimes. The status quo was to send them with the adult convicts in Azkaban. The resent breakout led to all the other supporters of the law to rethink their stance.

"We waited two years! Two years! It didn't take that long for the original trial to be held. We trusted you to set her free," accused Percy.

The accusation internally riled Amelia, but she kept her calm demeanor. "I gave her a fair trial and she was found guilty. I can promise you that Bill will too."

Percy glared. "I don't believe you. I thought the ministry was the place of justice and now I see it's the place of complacency."

"Percy, I know your whole family is troubled. You need to relax. Acting foolishly like this would usually give you a bad reputation. As a member of the ministry, you need to become accustomed to the fact that every matter will not turn the way you want it too. Please leave my office," Amelia reprimanded.

Amelia struggled with keeping calm as she now dealt with her latest complainer. Amos Diggory came to her office every day since his son and his friends were fined for being unregistered animagi. Amos was an unusual case because instead of wanting to appeal the punishment, he wanted Aaron Potter punished as well for knowing the secret before he told the ministry.

After a brusque argument, Amelia was relieved to return to a silent office.

Amelia smiled at her invitation for the banquet to celebrate Lily Potter becoming the new Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation. Amelia aided Lily with many legal matters throughout the year and enjoyed her charm. Lily was the perfect replacement for the department. Thanks to Lily's conferences, the international magic community thrived during the past few years in peaceful cooperation.

She leaned her monocle to begin reading the case she would judge the next day, when an out-of-breath woman strutted to a stop in her office.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" Her old friend's blond hair was matted. Her eyes lacked any of the usual spell work and bore shadows. Amelia and Cissy garnered an unusual friendship. They were six years apart and only ran into each other when Amelia saved her from Gryffindors bulling her as a short first-year Slytherin.

"I need your help. Something I desperately need to tell you," Cissy responded, tears leaking down her face.

**Love and Politics **

Ron Weasely grinned in his mirror. He looked spectacular in his dark blue dress robe. The silky fabric leaned on his skin with a warm roughness. For the first time in his life, Ron was going to an elite people's party in expensive robes. And, boy, Ron was excited.

Ron walked down stairs, skipping at each step, towards the living room where Mrs. Potter and Mr. Crouch were quietly chatting. Mrs. Potter wore a gorgeous deep green dress robe that reached her knees. Ron was about to announce his arrival when the two hugged.

Ron gasped, Mr. Crouch actually displaying feelings. Not wanting to be left out, Ron ran to join the hug, toying, "The hugging is not complete without me."

The three laughed. Mrs. Potter smiled at Ron and hugged him again, giggling, "You look smashing Ronnie."

The sound of his mother's old nicknamed caused Ron to startle his heel backwards and fall on his back.

With a concerned glance, Mrs. Potter reached, bringing Ron back to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, just startled," Ron replied.

Mrs. Potter was about to speak when two voices shouted, "Were here and ready to party."

The three turned to see Mr. Potter and Aaron, sporting their own dress robes.

"Well, lets go," Mrs. Potter cheered. "Have a nice night, Barty."

Mr. Crouch nodded.

Ron followed into the floo after Mrs. Potter flooed, shouting, "Ministry Banquet Hall."

The hall was gorgeous. Artistic paintings depicting animals and geometric designs hanged throughout the room. A large chandelier with crystal candleholders hanged in the ceiling.

"Beautiful, isn't it," Aaron said, starting Ron.

"Yea," Ron replied.

A frizzy-haired woman walked over to the Potters and Ron. "Are you four ready to be introduced? And I'm so pleased you were chosen, Lily. You, dear, are going to do amazing renovations to the department."

"I hope so," Lily answered softly.

They followed the frizzy-haired woman to a podium and stood behind her. "I now like to introduce the Lady of the Night, Lady Lily Potter, our new Head of International Magical Cooperation!"

Proud cheers rang throughout the hall. Claps a loud as a car's honking horn. Ron beamed as he clapped with Mr. Potter and Aaron. Ron was pleased to continue his night in such a cheerful and peaceful atmosphere.

"Accompanying her is her husband, Lord James Potter, sons Mr. Aaron Potter and Ron Weasely-Potter."

During the next few claps, Ron's head became dizzy. The Potters really saw his counterpart as their own child. Believed that an ordinary poor boy like him deserved prestige.

Aaron clasps his shoulder and murmured, "Relax. Your with family."

Minutes later Ron and Aaron gathered their plates filled the brim with food to sit at a table in the hall. Ron glanced around and recognized Madam Bones peacefully chatting with Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy conspiring with Minister Fudge and many of his old classmates. Susan Bones was grinning with Hannah Abbott and a quiet blonde girl that Ron believed was named Danielle Greengrass. Draco Malfoy was talking quietly with Theodore Nott.

"Shit," groaned Aaron. "She's here."

"Who," Ron replied. "The Slytherin Muggleborn."

"Huh," Ron mumbled. He looked to the entering people and saw the girl he missed the past few years. The girl he longed to kiss one more time. Here she was again with a superior strut so unlike the calm, humble walk of his late wife.

Along with Neville Longbottem, Hermione Granger was walking towards him and Aaron.

Aaron kicked the table, rasping, "Why did Neville have to bring her here?"

With a detesting smirk, Hermione sat in the chair next to Ron. Neville sat next to Aaron. "How are my favorite bigots?" Hermione glowered.

"Fine, Granger. Why did you bring her here Nev?" replied Aaron.

"I wanted to celebrate your mother's achievement. Nice to know that despite her poor parenting, she can be a great politician."

"Hermione, Mrs. Potter is a great mother," Ron cheered. " She actually cares about people besides her darling daughter."

Aaron, Neville and Hermione laughed at his statement.

"True, true. The past few years, I viewed all types of annoyances in this community. Oh, look," muttered Hermione. "There comes in your saver. I remember how all through second year you insisted that Professor Lockart was a fraud, and then he saved your lives. Well, Neville, I'm bored, want to dance?"

After the two left, Ron decided to leave Aaron to go to the bathroom while Aaron took photos with his parents.

Ron wandered through a clear hallway, following the signs to the restroom when he heard a scream. Fear rushed down Ron's spine as he raced to locate the commotion. A thump sounded through the door to his left and Ron swung it open to see Ginny smiling over Amelia Bones' dead body.

"Ginny," Ron gasped.

She stared at Ron, threw dark power in the air, and like a flashing light disappeared.

_Oh, no, _Ron groaned in the darkness. _Fred and George already created the darkness power and gave it to Ginny. And now Ginny killed someone for sure. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter world. J.K. Rowling does.

**An**- Thank you everyone who read so far! I hope you enjoy the newest installment!

**Arcane Curiosity **

Hermione loved dancing with Neville. While they never officially announced they were dating, she knew that they were. It was a dream come true, the alleviation to dance the night away with the one person who cared about her wellbeing besides her parents.

"I'm just going to go out," Hermione told Neville.

"All right. I'll just chat with Aaron. He looks lonely," Neville replied cheerfully.

Neville once told Hermione Granger that Aaron was more than who he appeared to be. She disagreed. He was a classic famous person who believed himself to be so much better than everyone else. Still, at least he was better than Ron. Ron was rude, brash, uncaring and self-absorbed. The first time Hermione met him, on her first train ride to Hogwarts, Ron laughed at her and called her a troll. When Hermione tried to help Ron with schoolwork, he would scream, "Know-it-all attack," causing the whole room to laugh at her.

Yet, there was something about Ron that made Hermione curious. Caused her to want to talk to him, to bother him whenever she saw him. Ron was her magnetic that drew her from intelligent and cunning thinking to an illogical need to discover Ron's secrets.

That curiosity led Hermione to decide to find where Ron disappeared. The hallway was silent like a suspenseful moment in a horror movie. Like a movie, black smoke flew underneath one of the doors, drawing Hermione to the door. She reached the knob and opened the door to find a dark room.

Like a flash of lighting, the darkness disintegrated and she saw Ron standing in the middle of the room as still as a rock.

"Weasley," Hermione called. "What are you…" Her voice broke when she witnessed the limp body of Amelia Bones. "You killed her."

"No," Ron whimpered, a sound Hermione never imagined the fool would make until she showed the world the extent of his idioticy. "I didn't. I just found her hear dead."

Hermione laughed a moot kind of laughter, one without humor, the one she made only when her mind would shut off. "Really. You just happened to find her here dead."

"Yes. Like you, I thought you were smart Hermione and here you are making an illogical conclusion," Ron mocked.

"Ugh," Hermione groaned. Ron's face smiled a creepy grin at her. "You're the one who caused your sister to go to jail over similar circumstances."

Ron sat on the floor, looking up at her and replied, "I though I was doing the right thing."

"Like you care about that." Ron caring about anyone but his own butt would be impossible. The boy who complained about someone stealing the syrup he hogged. The boy who didn't cry while his sister was carried off to jail. The boy who scolded his own best friend to stop mopping because it annoyed his happiness. "I'm going to get security and enjoy you face as they cart you off to jail."

"Hermione, please," Ron pleaded. "I didn't do it. I promise. I found her here. The room suddenly got dark. Someone wants me to go to jail. I know I'm not the best person. But you have to. You have to understand."

The boy was now shaking and Hermione was lost. This Ron was nothing like the fool she knew. This was a boy who finally knew that bad things happen. Pity it was about his own situation. Of course, it would be absurd for Ron to care about a dead woman. The boy who laughed and joked ten days after Dean and Seamus died.

Still, while Hermione rather be vindictive and push the blame on Ron and make the boy face his comeuppance for being a jerk, the one thing Hermione would not do was what Ron did. Have someone arrested for a crime they did not do.

"Don't worry, Ron. You didn't do it. But we need to get the Aurors to start investigating."

**Flying Free **

Harry Potter was excited. When he first arrived in a different universe, he planed to immediately bother his parent's counterparts. Then, he realized he was curious to discover what an American magical school would be like, so he decided to spend a mouth there before pranking the Potters with Ron.

Next to him were the Hardings and his trunk for Salem School of Witchcraft. The name was a misnomer in contemporary times because the school allowed both witches and wizards. Twenty years earlier, though, the school only accepted witches and most wizards were homeschooled and later became apprentices for a specific mastery at fifteen. The fights for civil rights in the American muggle world translated into the American wizarding world, lead to the change for equal education among the genders.

"Have fun, Georgie, and remember to eat. And don't drink again. I want a suspensionless semester," Mrs. Harding ordered.

"Of course," Harry replied. "I'll try."

"That's the best we can hope for," Mr. Harding laughed.

"George," Two smiling boys called. It was George's friends Jeffry and Darren.

The Hardings waved goodbye as Harry approached the boys.

"Finally," Jeffry cheered. "Lets fly, off to Salem we go."

"Up in the air, we'll go, to party the night way," Darren continued in a singsong voice.

Harry groaned, seems the three friends had a song. "You too, so young, wanting to sing, come on, were teens now."

The two boys laughed.

Harry followed the Jeffry and Darren to a lake. The two jumped in with their trunks and Harry followed.

Harry was amazed. Just like when he entered the barrier to the Hogwart's express, he expected to feel something once he went through the barrier. Unlike a hurt head that Harry expected from the train station barrier, Harry expected to choke on water. Instead, he didn't get wet. He landed, with his trunk on top of a magic carpet next to Jeffry and Darren who were on their own individually sized carpet.

Under the lake was a huge room of students chatting way, sitting on floating carpets. In the front of the room was a scholarly-looking man, who shouted, "Up and away."

Directly after all the carpets with their students flew up and into the sky. Soon, Harry found himself flying up in a diagonal to a building in the sky. A large sign stating "Welcome Back Salemners" hanged in front of a large brick building.

Harry's carpet flew over a large block of buildings. He saw a lake full of fishes, a large well and many tall brick buildings. The school was magnificent.


End file.
